This invention relates generally to mobile devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods for MIDlet testing. As is generally known, a MIDlet is an application conforming to the Mobile Information Device Profile (MIDP) standard.
Today, embedded mobile devices are being used by consumers all around the world leading to an ever-increasing demand for providing additional services. Prior to providing those services it is necessary to test whether the services will function. In distributed testing of mobile devices, besides the testing device, a complex server side is generally required. Unfortunately, it is often times very difficult to understand and create the complex server side for testing purposes. For example, with regard to a Short Message Service (SMS) available for cellular telephones a server must somehow be connected to a device that will be operated by that server, where the server sends the SMS message through the network. This requires that one would need to have/write a driver to the device that is attached to the server. Additionally, if the server is installed into the cellular provider's network, the server must be synchronized with the cellular provider's network.
In view of the foregoing, a need therefore exists for a method and system capable of intelligent distributed testing on devices.